1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to access devices for introducing and/or delivering a medical article (such as, for example, a catheter, cannula, sheath, etc.) into a body space, such as, for example, an artery, vein, vessel, body cavity, or drainage site.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preferred non-surgical method for inserting a catheter or vascular sheath into a blood vessel involves the use of the Seldinger or a modified Seldinger technique, which includes an access needle that is inserted into a patients blood vessel. A guidewire is inserted through the needle and into the vessel. The needle is removed, and a dilator and sheath in combination or separately are then inserted over the guidewire. The dilator and sheath, together or separately, are then inserted a short distance through the tissue into the vessel, after which the dilator and guidewire are removed and discarded. A catheter or other medical article may then be inserted through the sheath into the vessel to a desired location, or the sheath may simply be left in the vessel.
A number of vascular access devices are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,019, 4,289,450, 4,756,230, 4,978,334, 5,124,544, 5,424,410, 5,312,355, 5,212,052, 5,558,132, 5,885,217, 6,120,460, 6,179,823, 6,210,332, 6,726,659 and 7,025,746 disclose examples of such devices. None of these devices, however, has the ease and safety of use that physicians and other healthcare providers would prefer. Thus, there exists a need for an easier-to-use and safer vascular access device, especially one that would clearly and promptly indicate when a blood vessel has been punctured and one that would reduce accidental needle sticks and other attendant risks of over-wire vascular access.